sweetcheeks
by dajeerling
Summary: tentang mas jeongguk yang senang sekali godain pacarnya yang manis. [kookv/vkook; older!jk; semi baku.]


note: older!jk, semi!lokal + semi!baku (?)

* * *

_angel_.

panggilan yang sering jeongguk gunakan saat sedang ingin menggoda kekasihnya itu. semburat merah akan muncul di kedua pipi gembil taehyung yang mulutnya selalu mendadak terkunci setiap kali jeongguk menggunakan panggilan nama itu padanya.

_gemas, gemas, gemas._

rasanya jeongguk ingin unyel-unyel kedua pipi itu, tapi ia tidak mau membuat taehyung merengek karena takut pipinya akan menjadi lentur kayak bulldog.

"tapi mas kan bakalan tetap sayang sama adek walaupun pipi adek mirip bulldog," adalah ucapan yang akan selalu jeongguk keluarkan saat taehyung mulai merengek.

dan dibalas oleh taehyung dengan pukulan ringan pada lengannya dan juga kedua pipinya yang malah makin memerah.

"terus aja gombal-gembelin adek," sungut taehyung dengan bibir bagian bawahnya yang maju.

jeongguk tertawa pelan sebelum mencubit hidung bangir bayi kecilnya itu, "gombal-gembel apanya sih, dek? mas selalu ngomong jujur kok sama adek."

taehyung malah kembali merengek dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher jeongguk, tempat favoritnya untuk bersembunyi saat jeongguk tidak berhenti-henti menggodanya.

jeongguk menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang taehyung dengan longgar, sebuah senyuman lembut terlukis di wajahnya.

"lagian bulldog itu lucu tau, mas suka unyel-unyel pipinya setiap kali ketemu sama mereka di jalan," ungkap jeongguk sambil mengeratkan tangannya.

"iya, adek tau. cuman masalahnya cocok-cocok aja buat bulldog punya pipi yang lentur kayak gitu, kalau adek yang punya nanti malah kelihatan aneh tau!"

taehyung ngedumel, semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya sambil sesekali menggesekan ujung hidungnya pada ceruk leher jeongguk.

"oh, iya ya. kamu kan manusia bukan anjing," jeongguk tertawa pelan setelah memahami maksud ucapan kekasihnya.

"ih, baru nyadar lagi!" taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dari tempat bersembunyinya hanya untuk melemparkan tatapan sebal pada jeongguk.

"eh, aku salah lagi," jeongguk kemudian menangkup kedua pipi taehyung dengan tangannya sebelum menyadarkan keningnya pada milik taehyung, "kamu itu malaikat, bukan manusia."

"ih, mulai lagi kan—"

taehyung berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya tapi langsung ditahan oleh jeongguk dan membuatnya menjadi pasrah di bawah tatapan yang lembut milik kekasihnya itu.

"jujur sama mas, kamu itu malaikat kan? ada sayap putih yang pasti lagi bersembunyi di balik _sweater_ kamu ini," lanjut jeongguk dengan salah satu tangannya mulai mencuri masuk ke dalam _sweater_ biru milik kekasihnya.

"tuh, tuh, tuh kan!" si empunya langsung segera bangkit dari pangkuan jeongguk, yang entah sejak kapan ia duduki.

taehyung melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sebelum kembali melemparkan tatapan sebal pada jeongguk, "selalu aja ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dasar mamas mesum."

jeongguk hanya terkekeh pelan sembari bangkit dari sofa dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang taehyung, tidak lupa mengecup pelan bibir kekasihnya yang mengerucut sebal itu.

"iya, iya. maafin mas," balas jeongguk sebelum menghujani wajah taehyung dengan banyak kecupan ringan.

taehyung menahan dirinya mati-matian agar tidak luluh dengan tingkah laku masnya, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menyembunyikan tawa yang terancam keluar.

"gitu aja nggak cukup, tau."

jeongguk menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "terus mas harus ngapain? suapin adek pakai es krim? atau beliin adek buah stroberi?"

bayi kecilnya pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher jeongguk, "gendong adek ke kamar."

_hah?_

_maksudnya_ _gimana, nih?_

"mau ngapain ke kamar?" tanya jeongguk sembari mengangkat kedua kaki taehyung dan melingkarkannya pada pinggangnya.

"mau _cuddle_! udah lama adek gak _cuddle_ sama mas, kangen jadinya."

_oh..._

_kirain_ _mau_ _ngapain..._

"benar juga," jeongguk mengangguk kecil sambil membawa tubuh taehyung ke dalam kamarnya walaupun hatinya sedikit kecewa karena mengira taehyung akan memberikannya kejutan.

"yeay!" taehyung bersorak gembira saat jeongguk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

jeongguk hendak menggulingkan badannya ke samping taehyung namun ditahan oleh bayi kecilnya itu.

"_what's wrong, angel_?"

taehyung menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya yang tiba-tiba mengering. sedangkan jeongguk yang sejak tadi memperhatikan setiap gerakan taehyung hanya bisa menahan nafas karena semuanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit sensual.

"_I lied," _jawab taehyung dengan suaranya yang mengecil, kedua tangannya yang masih setiap melingkari leher jeongguk itu bergerak maju dan mengikis jarak di antara keduanya.

"_about what, angel?" _jeongguk kembali bertanya, kini satu tangannya memegang pinggul taehyung sedangkan yang satunya mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam sweater birunya, mengusap pelan kulit lembut kekasihnya.

sungguh, jeongguk tidak tahu kenapa kekasihnya tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti ini. memang sih, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan aktivitas di ranjang tapi tetap saja rasanya selalu seperti pertama kali mereka melakukannya karena taehyung yang selalu terlihat malu-malu saat meminta.

untung saja jeongguk ini pria yang baik, kalau tidak mungkin taehyung sudah diterkam olehnya sejak tadi.

kulit taehyung terasa meremang ketika bersentuhan dengan tangan jeongguk. ia terus memajukan wajahnya sehingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"_nnh—hyung." _

_oh, Tuhan._

rengekan taehyung membuat jeongguk terkejut dan memegang pinggul kekasihnya dengan sedikit kencang.

taehyung pun ikut terkejut dan tanpa sengaja menggerakan kepalanya sehingga kedua bibir mereka sempat bersentuhan dengan lembutnya.

jeongguk sebenarnya masih ingin menggoda taehyung lebih lama lagi, membuat pria yang lebih muda itu terus-terusan merengek dengan menggemaskannya.

tapi ia mana bisa tahan kalau taehyung terus memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sayu dan belahan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka itu terus mengeluarkan rengekan kecil setiap kali jeongguk mengusap punggungnya lembut.

_"kiss me, hyungie."_

_see?_

_what do you want me to do?_

_say no?_

jeongguk melemparkan senyuman lembut dan meremas pelan pinggul taehyung.

_"as you wish, angel."_

* * *

hihihi halooo!

udah lama banget gak post cerita di sini, kemarin aku lagi iseng-iseng aja nulis fluff taekook dan malah berakhir seperti ini. maaf yah kalau misalnya kurang fluffy atau ada banyak typo yang bertebaran, aku ngetik di handphone soalnya ehehehe.

thank you for reading!


End file.
